


Artichoke me

by yvchann



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confident gay Yeosang, Dom Wooyoung, Face-Fucking, Fluff, I really dont know why i started writing this, M/M, Smut, Sub Yeosang, Then, Unsafe Sex, Wooyoung does NOT know the difference between veggies, Yeosang works at a stall, barely there aftercare, kinda? idk, safe sex, that rhymed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: Yeosang doesn't know why this strange boy keeps messing up his vegetable display but he really wishes he wouldn't.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing new things and focus on the ones i haven't finished but thats impossible to me. I literally do NOT know what this is but like, here u go <3

Yeosang’s job was boring, but who _really_ had a fun job. His days consisted of standing at his vegetable stall, waiting for any potential customers to come by, which wasn’t often. Most hours of his shift involved standing and doing nothing. And that’s how today was going too. Well, that was before the man in front of him showed up.

Yeosang stares at the man as he touches every single vegetable in his reach, ruining the shine that he had spent the past hour achieving. He sighs. He’d noticed the boy hanging around before, doing nothing but watching him work, it was strange, especially since he never actually brought anything. Today it seems he actually had the confidence to do something other than watch. He’s very clearly pretending to be interested in the now less shiny apple in his hand, stroking his chin like a wise old professor, Yeosang raises his eyebrow. 

“You have a fine selection of fruits here, Sir” The boy speaks up, still looking at the apple. Yeosang responds with a hum, turning away to reorganise some vegetables on the other side of the stall. The black haired boy walks around to the same side that he’s on, leaning in close to look at the peppers he had just put down. 

“Are you going to buy anything? Or are you _trying_ to annoy me” 

“You shouldn’t speak to your customers like that, you know, what if I change my mind about buying from your stall?” 

“I couldn’t really care less, and it’s clear you’re not here to buy anything.”

“You caught me..” He puts the apple down among the peppers, earning a nasty glare from Yeosang. “I lost a dare” An over exaggerated pout forms on the boy's face and once again Yeosang turns away from him, walking to the otherside of the stall. “Hey! Aren’t you gonna ask what the dare is about?”

“Like I said, I don’t care” He says flatly, hoping the other boy would take the hint already. The black haired boy sighs loudly, stomping over to Yeosang once again.

“Well i’m here to say something so..” He quickly goes back to the otherside of the stall before returning infront of him again, now holding something up in his right hand. “Please arti-choke me” The boy is smiling, clearly trying to hold back his laugh.

“That’s asparagus.” Yeosang is trying to hold back a laugh of his own, how do you mix those two items up?

“Oh..” He goes back to the vegetables and puts the asparagus back, pointing at another item and looking up at Yeosang with so much hope in his eyes it was cute. Yeosang simply shakes his head no, now letting his smile break out on his face. The mystery boy keeps pointing at various vegetables, earning a shake of Yeosangs head every time before the boy decides to put him out of his misery. He points at the artichoke and the boy looks up at him in shock. “I thought that was cabbage!” 

Yeosang covers his face with his hands and his whole body shakes with laughter, eventually he manages to get out a sentence. “The sign literally says ‘Artichoke’.” His mouth turns into an “o” once he notices the sign, as well as several other signs accompanying the previous vegetables he thought were artichokes. “How can you not know what an artichoke is?” Yeosang is sent into a fit of giggles once again at the mere thought.

“They are all green! Stop laughing at me, I was trying to flirt with you!” 

“Well…” Yeosang pauses for a moment and looks at the boy.

“Wooyoung!”

“Well Wooyoung, it was a horrible attempt..” The boy's face falls. “But… it was bad enough to work” 

“So.. Can I have your number..?” Wooyoung holds up his phone, eyes once again filled with hope. Yeosang smiles at him, holding his hand out, putting his number into his contacts and then handing it back. 

“And just so you know.. I think i’d prefer it more if you arti-choked me” Yeosang adds a wink at the end of his sentence causing Wooyoung’s whole face to heat up. 

“I think i’d prefer that too..” 

“I get off work in about an hour..” Yeosang leans forwards, maintaining eye contact with the boy who has seemed to lost all his previous confidence. “If you stick around then we could leave together.. If you’re comfortable that is..” Wooyoung dumbly nods his head, not daring himself to speak. “There’s a little cafe across from here, you should go stay in there until i’m done” Wooyoung nods once again before scrambling off in the general direction of the cafe.

Yeosang was going to have fun with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck

Just over an hour later, Yeosang is joining Wooyoung in the cosy coffee shop, they stay for a bit longer and talk before heading to Wooyoung’s apartment, which Yeosang learned is only about a block away.

It doesn’t take long for Yeosang to be pushed up against the back of the door the second they get inside, Wooyoung’s lips instantly attaching themselves to the boy's neck, marking it all over, only pulling away to whisper filth into his ear. Before Yeosang can even blink, he’s being shoved to his knees, looking up at the other boy as he undoes his jeans, eventually pulling his dick free. He slaps Yeosang around the face with it, and the blonde boy _wishes_ it wasn’t as hot as it was to him, he moans loudly and his face flushes in embarrassment. 

“You like it when I slap you with my cock, huh?” Wooyoung practically snarls at him, slapping once again on the other cheek. “Tongue out” Yeosang complies, letting his tongue lull out of his mouth, waiting for Wooyoung to let him taste him. “Well, hurry up then” Yeosang leans forwards and carefully takes Wooyoung into his mouth, suckling gently on the tip of his cock before slowly sinking down further, he keeps his hands behind his back, showing off for the other boy. He swirled his tongue around the tips of the other boy's cock, the tip of his tongue dipping into his slit every now and then, pulling moans from the boy above him. Wooyoung soon became impatient, threading his fingers into the other boys hair and pushing him further down, listening to the way he gagged on his cock, it was absolutely sinful, the way Yeosang’s eyes welled up with tears as his breath was taken away from him, Wooyoung couldn’t get enough, letting Yeosang up for air only to push him back down again and the other boy would just take it, take whatever was given to him. “Shit.. you’re so fucking sexy..” Wooyoung’s voice is airy and it’s clear to Yeosang that he’s close so he makes more of an effort to lick every inch of his dick as his head is shoved down repeatedly. At this point Wooyoung is quite literally fucking his throat, the tip of his member reaching the back of his neck and Yeosang loves it, its not long at all before the boy is cumming, he’s so far down his throat that he can’t even taste it. 

Once Wooyoung finally lets him up off his dick, he sits back on the floor, catching his breath as the other boy removes the rest of his clothing, tossing it somewhere in the room before he lowered himself down to pick Yeosang up and carry him as best he can to his couch. He assists the other boy in taking off his own clothes, laying him down on the couch once the offensive clothing is out of his way. 

“You got lube and condoms?” 

“Oh fuck, yeah.. Uh they’re in my room, down the hall.. Second drawer next to my bed..” Wooyoung nods, rushing off to get them, Yeosang can’t stop his hand from wandering lower, wrapping his hand around himself and slowly stroking himself as he waits for the other to come back, he can’t believe he’s actually doing this. He lets small moans escape him, teasing himself. Wooyoung stumbles back into the room, holding up both the lube and condoms with a smile. 

“Found ‘em, let’s do this” He settles himself back between the other boy’s legs, spreading his thighs as best he can on the small couch, Wooyoung squeezes (too much) lube onto his fingers, playing with it for a few seconds before stroking one of his slicked fingers against Yeosang’s hole. “Ready..?” Yeosang nods, letting his eyes slip shut as he tries to relax his body as best he can on the shitty couch. He gasps as he feels the single digit slip inside him, not stopping until it was all the way in, he pumped the finger in and out of the other boy, watching his face the entire time for any discomfort, a small smile crossing his face when he heard the other boy moan softly, he waited a bit longer before adding another finger, stretching his hole, Wooyoung enjoyed the way the other boys face would twist up from the slight pain. He let his hand speed up, fucking his fingers into the boy at a steady pace, making sure he wouldn’t hurt him with his cock. 

“Fuck.. God Wooyoung please… please I need more than your fingers..”

“Calling me god already? Is it really that good?”

“Shut up and fuck me already” Yeosang practically growls, grinding his hips down against the other boys fingers, and Wooyoung listens, removing his fingers and trying his best to rip open the condom wrapper with lube all over his hands. Yeosang gets impatient, ripping the packet from the other boys slippy hands and ripping it open with his teeth. He strokes the boys cock a few times before rolling the condom on him, letting himself fall back into the uncomfortable couch cushions. “ Fucking hurry up..” Wooyoung scrabbles into place, taking the lube from before and applying more to his shaft, stroking himself a few more times before lining up with the boy’s hole.

“Are you ready..?” 

“Ask me that again and i’ll choke you, get on with it..” Yeosang _does_ growl this time and Wooyoung feels like he could come right there. He slowly pressed into the other boy, watching his face the whole time, he didn’t stop until he was all the way in, keeping still until the other boy said it was okay to move. “Fuck.. you’re so big.. feel so full.. please move..” And so Wooyoung does, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, starting at a rough pace from the start, he desperately grasps at the boy's hips, pulling him onto his cock with every thrust. Yeosang let his nails dig into the couch below him, Wooyoung dick was making him see stars and he thinks briefly to himself that _no one should be this good_. He only just notices that the boy above him has leaned down, can only just feel the teeth against his neck that are biting marks into his skin, the overwhelming pleasure is the only thing he's able to focus on, his mouth is hanging open but no sound is coming out as Wooyoung drives his cock into him over and over again, Yeosang could hardly breathe. 

“Fuck you look so pretty like this, Baby.. Knew you’d look pretty under me the moment I saw you..” It's hard to distinguish what Wooyoung is saying, his speech muddled together, clearly overwhelmed with his own pleasure. “Wanna see you come for me, Yeosang.. Can you do that for me? Can you come for me?” Yeosang nods, he was embarrassingly close the second he had been pushed against the door, he reaches a hand down to touch himself but before he can one of Wooyoung’s hands wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand away from himself. “No, Sweetheart, want you to come from me alone..” Yeosang can’t stop whining, his whole body feels like it’s on fire, the pit of his stomach twisting up harshly as he drew closer to his orgasm. Yeosang couldn’t think of anything but how full he felt, he wanted nothing more than for Wooyoung to fill him with his cum. As soon as that thought entered his brain, his vision flashes white and he's cumming all over his own stomach with a cry. 

Yeosang can feel Wooyoung speed up and he opens his eyes in panic. 

“Stop stop stop wait” Wooyoung stops immediately, blinking his pleasure away.

“What’s wrong…? Did I hurt you? Do you need to stop?”

“No just.. Are you clean? I’m clean.. “

“Yeah I’m clean.. Why?” 

“Take the condom off, I want to feel you cum in me” Wooyoung pulls out slowly, trying to hurt the other, and removes the condom and throws it on the floor making Yeosang wrinkle his nose. 

“Are you 100% sure..?” 

“Yes now hurry up before I don’t let you cum at all” Wooyoung presses back in, groaning, he resumes his pace from before, relentlessly fucking into the boy beneath him.

“Taking my cock so well.. wish I fucked you sooner.. you feel so good wrapped around me..” Yeosang is shaking with the over stimulation but he loves the way it feels, he loves that his whole body feels like it is burning from the painful pleasure, he likes watching Wooyoung’s face as he tips over the edge, filling Yeosang up with cum. He loves the way it feels, relishes in the way Wooyoung fucks his cum deeper into him once he’s come down from his high. Loves the way it feels when Wooyoung pulls out and he can feel the boys come, as well as lube, spill out of his hole, he just loves how filthy it all feels. Wooyoung virtually collapses against the other boy, smothering the older with his own body. They lay in silence, trying to catch their breaths before Wooyoung turns and starts to press soft kisses to the side of Yeosang’s face, whispering soft praises in his ear. Yeosang enjoys it a bit too much, he could get used to hearing Wooyoung whisper in his ear like this more often. 

“Do you have a shower..?” Wooyoung asks once he’s done worshipping the side of his face. 

“Of course I have a shower you idiot.” 

“Yeah.. stupid question.. You wanna lead the way or..?” Yeosang just hums, pushing his body up as best he can with his jelly like arms. He stands up and his legs are even worse, almost collapsing straight back onto the couch. “Need me to carry you?” Yeosang almost spits out a snarky response, tell him he's fine by himself, but he sees how genuinely concerned the other boy seems and just nods, letting the boy scoop him up and carry him to the bathroom with his guidance. Their shower is quick and they stay silent most of the time, helping each other wash the sweat off their bodies. 

It feels awkward once they are both dressed, like they both don’t know what to say about what just happened. 

“Do you like.. Wanna stay for a nap or something..?” Yeosang mumbles, he doesn’t really want the other boy to leave yet, but he’s too tired to even think of having a conversation. To his relief Wooyoung nods, a bright smile on his face.

“That sounds nice..” He follows Yeosang to his room and they settle down on the bed together, cuddling up to each other. “It probably sounds weird.. But do you like, wanna go on a date or something..?”

“A date? Why..?” 

“Well.. I had fun when we were talking in the coffee shop earlier.. And you seem really nice and stuff.. It’s okay if you don’t want to, i’ll leave you alone if you want this to be a one time thing..”

Yeosang doesn't even have to think before responding.

“Of course I don’t want you to leave me alone.. And, i’d love to go on a date with you..”

“Good..” Wooyoung presses a soft kiss to Yeosang’s cheek. “‘M really tired..”

“Me too.. Hey.. by the way, this couldn’t just be a one time thing anyway” 

“Why not..?” Wooyoung mumbles, very obviously falling asleep.

“You haven’t even choked me yet…” 

Wooyoung chokes on his own spit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so happy i finally finished jesus christ, hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
